The use of mobile communications networks has increased over the last decade. Operators of the mobile communications networks have increased the number of base stations and/or base transceiver stations (BTS) in order to meet an increasing demand for services by users of the mobile communications networks. The operators of the mobile communications networks wish to reduce the costs associated with installing and operating base stations. This wish for cost reduction has led the network operators and manufacturers of network infrastructure to come up with new concepts for the network architecture.